pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
John Matthias
John Matthias (born 1941) is an American poet and academic. Life Matthias was born in Columbus, Ohio. He attended Ohio State University and Stanford University. At Stanford he studied under poet and critic Yvor Winters. His peers at Stanford included 2 future poets laureate of the United States, Robert Hass and Robert Pinsky, as well as poets Ken Fields, James McMichael, and John Peck. Matthias is professor emeritus of English at the University of Notre Dame, and a co-editor of the Notre Dame Review.John Matthias, Poetry Foundation. Web, Dec. 6, 2014. He has been a visiting fellow in poetry at Clare College, Cambridge.John Matthias, Anvil Press Poetry. Web, Dec. 6, 2014. Writing Matthias did not conform to Winters' stringent anti-modernist position. In fact, Matthias became deeply interested in modernism, especially English modernism, which he came to know well during many years of residence in England. Matthias excels in the writing of longer poems, and works in a new version of the modernist idiom. He has also translated the work of several Swedish poets, including Jesper Svenbro, and the Serbian epic poem The Battle of Kosovo. Influences include John Berryman, Ezra Pound, and perhaps most importantly, the Anglo-Welsh poet David Jones, on whose work Matthias has edited two books. Recognition Major scholarly works on Matthias' poetry include the books Word Play Place: Essays on the Poetry of John Matthias (1998), edited by Robert Archambeau, and The Salt Companion to John Matthias (2011), edited by Joe Francis Doerr. There is a substantial chapter on Matthias' poetry in Archambeau's study Laureates and Heretics (University of Notre Dame Press, 2010). In 2004 an issue of Samizdat was devoted to commentary on Matthias's work. Publications Poetry *''Bucyrus''. Chicago: Swallow Press, 1970. *''Other Poems''. Ann Arbor, MI: Cat's Pajamas Press, 1971. *''Herman's Poems''. Rushden, UK: Sceptre Press, 1973. *''Turns''. Chicago: Swallow Press, 1975. *''Crossing''. Chicago: Swallow Press, 1979. *''Northern Summer: New and selected poems, 1963-1983''. Athens, OH: Swallow Press, 1984. *''A Gathering of Ways''. Athens, OH: Swallow Press / Ohio University Press, 1991. *''Swimming at Midnight: Selected shorter poems''. Athens, OH: Swallow Press / University of Ohio Press, 1995. *''Beltane at Aphelion: Longer poems''. Athens, OH: Swallow Press / University of Ohio Press, 1995. *''Pages: New poems and cuttings''. Athens, OH: Swallow Press / University of Ohio Press, 2000. *''Working Progress, Working Title''. Cambridge, UK: Salt, 2002. *''New Selected Poems''. Cambridge, UK: Salt, 2004. *''Kedging: New poems''. Cambridge, UK: Salt, 2007. *''Trigons''. Exeter, UK: Shearsman Books, 2010. *''Collected Shorter Poems''. Exeter, UK: Shearsman Books, 2011. *''Collected Longer Poems''. Exeter, UK: Shearsman Books, 2012. Non-fiction *''Reading Old Friends: Essays, reviews, and poems on poetics, 1975-1990''. Albany, NY: State University of New York Press, 1992. *''Who Was Cousin Alice?, and other questions: Memoirs, essays, poems''. Exeter, UK: Shearsman Books, 2011. Translated *''Contemporary Swedish Poetry'' (translated with Göran Printz-Påhlson). Chicago: Swallow Press, 1980. *''The Battle of Kosovo'' (translated with Vladeta Vuckovic). Athens, OH: Swallow Press, 1987. *Jesper Svenbro, Three-Toed Gull: Selected Poems (translated with Lars-Håkan Svensson), Evanston, IL: Northwestern University Press, 2003. Edited *''23 Modern British Poets''. Chicago: Swallow Press, 1971. *''Introducing David Jones: A selection of his writing''. London & Boston: Faber, 1980. **published in U.S. as David Jones: Man and poet. Orono, ME: National Poetry Foundation, 1980.John Matthias, Department of English, University of Notre Dame. Web, Dec. 6, 2014. *''Notre Dame Review: The first ten years'' (edited with William O'Rourke). Notre Dame, IN: University of Notre Dame Press, 2009. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:John Matthias, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 6, 2014. See also *List of U.S. poets References *''Word Play Place: Essays on the poetry of John Matthias'' (edited by Robert Archambeau). Athens, OH: Swallow Press/Ohio University Press, 1998. Notes External links ;Poems *John Matthias at the Poetry Foundation ;Audio / video *John Matthias at YouTube ;About *John Matthias author page at Salt Publishing * John Matthias at University of Notre Dame * "The Poetry of John Matthias," Electronic Poetry Review. *The Battle of Kosovo at Kosovo.net Category:American poets Category:People from Columbus, Ohio Category:Living people Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Modernist poets Category:American academics Category:University of Notre Dame faculty